


Back To Me

by WriteMyAnchor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteMyAnchor/pseuds/WriteMyAnchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian shared a passionate love before his dreams of being in the Royal Navy took him away from her. Ten years later they cross paths once again, but things have changed. He's now a pirate captain and she's got a secret of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Come and have a drink, girly!"

The rowdy voice was followed by a swift smack to Emma's bottom. She clenched her jaw, balancing the tray of drinks in one hand, as she turned to face the obnoxiously drunk sailor who was missing his front tooth.

"Did you need something else?" she asked as nicely as she could.

The man licked his lips, making her shudder. "How about the pleasure of your company, milady?" He staggered to his feet, stumbling a bit as the table laughed and cheered him on. "Whadd'ya say, beautiful?" He leaned in close, his rum-soaked breath fanning across Emma's face.

She wrinkled her nose and took a step back. "I'm sorry," she said. "You've got the wrong woman." She turned around to leave, but he grabbed her arm. Sighing, she turned around, slipping out of his grasp.

"Come on, don't be like that," he said. "I'll make it worth your while."

Emma's mouth opened for a quick retort when her best friend and fellow barmaid intervened the two.

"Gunther, sit down and finish your drink," Ruby said in her no-nonsense voice. "Leave Emma be."

Ruby grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her away from the table of rowdy men, Gunther's voice following them, "You know where I'll be if you change your mind, sweetheart!"

Emma rolled her eyes as she walked around the bar and set the tray of drinks down.

"You okay?" Ruby asked, leaning on the bar beside her.

"I'm fine, I just...I'm tired of drunk and obnoxious sailors hitting on me."

Ruby smirked. "Well, can you blame them?"

Emma glared up at her.

Ruby lifted her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. But it comes with the territory. You know that."

Emma nodded, trying to get her frazzled mind together. "I know that. Some nights it's just difficult to get through a shift I guess."

Ruby lowered her head to meet her friend's eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She managed a tight smile. "Fine."

Before Ruby could argue, a little body slithered between them. "Momma!"

Emma looked down, startled when she saw her nine-year-old daughter standing in front of her, her bright blue eyes shining under the dim lights of the tavern.

"Scarlett!" Emma scolded, hands going to the little girl's shoulders. "What are you doing here? You should be with Granny."

"Sorry, sweetheart," Granny said as she joined the women at the bar. "The little one kept asking for her mother. She was scared."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed as she looked over her daughter. "Scared? You don't get scared, Scarlett."

"Pirates, Momma! There are pirates in port!"

Emma raised an eyebrow at Granny, who sighed in return. "Word in town is a group of pirates have recently arrived. I think they just have the townspeople a little on edge."

"Pirates?" Emma asked. "Pirates don't usually make port here."

Granny shrugged. "I know. I thought if Scarlett saw you were safe, it would put her mind at ease."

"No pirates here yet," Ruby shrugged. "No attractive men either."

Granny nudged her granddaughter. "Hey, watch it."

Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Better get back to work." And with a kiss to Granny's cheek and a quick ruffle of Scarlett's blonde hair, she was off.

"All right, Scarlett," Granny said, "let's leave your mother be and get back home."

"No!" Scarlett whined, wrapping her arms around Emma's waist. "I wanna stay here with you, Momma."

Emma sighed, wrapping her arms around her little girl. "Scarlett..."

"Please, Momma? I'll be good. I promise."

She lifted her gaze to Granny, who shrugged. "It's up to you, mother bear. I have a roast in the oven though, so I gotta get back there. If you want, I'll let you off early tonight."

"No, Granny, you don't have to—"

"Really, Emma, I insist. Scarlett could stay here with you for another hour, then you can both head home. I'll come back to help Ruby close up shop."

Emma bit her lip, not wanting to take advantage of Granny's generosity. Ever since Scarlett had been born, Granny and Ruby had been by their sides. And after opening the tavern, Granny had always been understanding and accomodating to Emma's needs. She didn't know where she'd be without her.

"Okay," she finally relented.

Scarlett was ecstatic. "Yay!"

"One. Hour," Emma reminded her sternly.

After saying goodbye to Granny, Emma took Scarlett to the small table near the bar. It was by the window and more secluded from the rest of the tavern. Emma pulled a small book our of her apron pocket. It was well-worn and crinkled at the sides.

"Here," she said, placing the book in front of her daughter. "Practice your reading. If you need anything, ask me or your Aunt Ruby, okay?"

"Okay, Momma," she smiled up at her mother.

Emma's heart fluttered a little. When Scarlett smiled that way, she reminded her so much of her father. Shaking off the thoughts, she bent down to place a kiss on her head before she returned to serving drinks.

O—O—O—O—O—O—O

It was another half hour or so when the mood in the tavern shifted. The front doors swung open to a group of laughing men. They were in high spirits, and taking in their attire, Emma knew.

Pirates.

They took a seat at one of the larger tables and Ruby attended to them immediately. Emma rolled her eyes at the way her friend flirted with the men so easily. It was like second nature to her.

She gave Emma a wide grin when she met her at the bar. "Okay, that no-attractive men comment I made earlier? Out the window."

"Ruby—"

"Seriously, Em. I mean, most of them are nothing to look at, but a couple are mighty fine if I do say so myself."

"Right."

Ruby shrugged. "You should see this one guy. Blue eyes like you've never seen before."

Emma's heart dropped, her mouth falling open slightly. "Yeah?" she asked, trying and failing to come off uninterested.

"Yeah," Ruby said, giving her a strange look. "Are you all right, Em?"

But before Emma could answer, a loud voice—that voice—was speaking up over the crowd of rowdy men.

"Gentlemen! Drink, be merry, grab yourself a bar wench or two. You've earned it."

And there he was. Ten years had been favorable to him. He was older, more handsome if that was possible, his face covered in a layer of dark scruff, his smile just as beautiful as always. She could hear Ruby calling her name, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

And then, as if some force in the universe demanded it, he turned his head slightly and his eyes met hers. His smile slowly faded as they locked gazes, before Emma finally shook her head and looked down at the bar top.

"Emma?" Ruby tried again, sounding concerned. "Are you okay?"

Emma shook her head again and finally looked up to meet her friend's worried gaze. "Yeah. I'm fine. Back to work." And without another word, she grabbed a tray of drinks and resumed her job, avoiding that section of the tavern altogether.

O—O—O—O—O—O—O

But fate had other ideas. Because not ten minutes later, while she was wiping down an empty table at the back of the tavern, he was there behind her.

"Emma?"

Emma closed her eyes tightly at the sound of his voice. The familiar accent, the deep timber of his tone, sending shivers down her body.

"Emma," he said again.

Emma swung around to face him, her skirts swaying around her. "What? What do you want?"

Killian ducked his head slightly to meet Emma's eyes better. "Is it really you?"

Emma pursed her lips, looking anywhere but at him. But when he reached out to touch her, she took a step back, her eyes snapping up to his.

"Don't."

"Emma..."

"No. I have nothing to say to you," she said brusquely, moving to go past him. He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Emma, it's been ten years."

"I'm well aware how long it's been, Killian," she said, her tone like acid.

"Please, talk to me."

"I have absolutely nothing to say to you."

Killian leveled his gaze with hers and Emma had to look away from the intensity of his blue eyes. When he spoke again, his voice was soft, imploring.

"I had to leave, Emma. It was my duty."

Emma looked at him again, finally taking in his attire—leather trousers, leather coat, a sword sheathed at his hip. She raised an eyebrow. "Seems your duties have changed."

A flash of hurt crossed Killian's face before his expression immediately hardened. It only made her angrier.

"Go," she said mockingly. "Sit with your men, drink, be merry. Then leave."

Killian's jaw clenched at her hostile tone before he took a step back and nodded. "As you wish."

She watched as he walked back to his table before she ran both hands through her long hair and swiftly headed back behind the bar to busy herself. Thirty more minutes. Then she could take herself and Scarlett away from here. Away from him.

O—O—O—O—O—O—O

Emma held Scarlett's hand tightly in hers as she secured her cloak and finally left the tavern. About ten minutes into their walk, Scarlett was telling Emma how fun it was practicing cross-bow with Granny when she heard footsteps behind them. After a minute or so of the person continuing to follow them, Emma whirled around, pushing Scarlett behind her and getting ready for whoever or whatever it was. When she saw Killian standing several feet away, one hand raised in a gesture of surrender, her breath caught in her throat.

"Swan," he started, his voice hoarse, "please, I just want to talk."

Scarlett tugged on Emma's hand. "Momma, who is that?"

Emma watched as Killian's eyes traveled between herself and her daughter, his mouth parting slightly as he no doubt took in their similarities. He took a few steps towards them and Emma instinctively took a step back.

"Stay back, Killian. I mean it," Emma warned, her threatening tone weaning when her voice shook.

"Emma, love—"

"Don't call me that."

"All right. Okay," he said quickly, as if he was speaking to a small child. He stroked his beard thoughtfully for a moment before sighing. "At least allow me to escort you both home."

"I don't need your help," Emma bit back.

"I'm well aware of that, lo—Emma. I just..." His voice trailed off when Scarlett moved from behind her mother and Killian was able to get a good look at her.

She saw the moment it clicked in his head. The way he stared, mesmerized at her long, blonde curls, her shy smile, but—most importantly—her piercing blue eyes. His mouth parted on a gasp as he stared at the child and Emma pushed Scarlett protectively behind her once again.

Killian finally looked up. "Swan," he whispered.

Emma swallowed the giant lump in her throat before she looked down at the ground, tears forming in her eyes. When Killian moved towards her, she looked up at him, once again on guard.

"Emma, please, just...let me walk you home."

Emma stared at him for a charged minute, taking in his desperate eyes and addled state of mind. After a deep breath, she nodded curtly and turned around to continue their walk.

O—O—O—O—O—O—O

Killian trailed behind them for the most part. Every now and then Scarlett would look over her shoulder and ask him questions: 'what's your name?' 'where are you from?' 'how old are you?' 'are you a pirate?' Emma kept her gaze forward, but she could hear the wonder in his tone, could feel the fascination he felt towards her daughter.

Once they were at their small cottage, Emma told Scarlett to go inside and get ready for bed. She shocked them both when she hurled herself at Killian, whispered 'goodnight,' then went inside. Emma made sure the door was closed before turning to face him once again.

"Emma, how old is she?"

Emma crossed her arms and looked down. "She turns ten come spring."

He let out a gust of air. "Is she...I mean...am I...?"

Emma finally lifted her eyes to meet his. "Yes," she said begrudgingly. "She's yours."

"Did you know? When I left for the navy, did you know?"

Emma bristled at the accusatory undertone in his question. "No," she said defensively. "I didn't know until months later and then it was too late, wasn't it? What, would it have made a difference? Would you have stayed?"

"Emma—"

"No, of course you wouldn't have. You still would have left me," she said, her tone biting.

"I didn't have a choice," Killian gritted through his teeth, moving closer until there were only inches separating them. "My brother joined the army, my father, his father before him. It was my dream. You knew that!"

"Yeah, I did. I just thought our love would have been enough for you to stay."

"I told you I would always come back. No matter what, I would always come back to you. You didn't want me," he said, growing angrier by the second.

"I couldn't just sit around, waiting, wondering if you were going to come back to me alive or if the next time I saw you, I'd have to bury you!" she said, tears streaming down her face.

"You left the Enchanted Forest," he accused. "Why?"

Emma shook her head, quickly swiping at the tears on her cheeks.

"Tell me," he said, stepping impossibly closer.

"I couldn't stay there, not after everything. I thought if I left, I could forget you." She let out a shaky breath. "But that was pointless because I've had a reminder of you everyday for ten years."

"I came back," he said. "I searched for you. For years, I searched. And then Liam..." He trailed off, stepping back and looking away.

Emma's brows furrowed in confusion. "Liam...what?"

He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Liam passed, four years after I joined the navy," he said solemnly.

"Killian." Emma's voice was just a whisper. She reached towards him then reconsidered and dropped her arm. "I-I'm sorry."

He only nodded in response. "I left the navy not long after," he continued.

"And took up piracy," she finished for him.

Killian looked up and chuckled humorlessly. "It's a better look for me, wouldn't you say, love?"

Emma couldn't hold back a small smile at his attempt to lighten the mood. His expression turned serious once again.

"Emma, you must know I never stopped loving you—"

"Killian—"

No!" he said, closing the distance between them again. He wrapped an arm around her waist, his other hand cupping the back of her head, forcing her to look up at him. "Even when I'd finally given up on my search, I never stopped looking. Every town we made port in, every village we visited, I was always searching for you. I saw you in every blonde, every pub and tavern. Bloody hell, when I saw you tonight I thought it was a damn hallucination." He stroked the side of her face gently, cupping her jaw. "I'm sorry if you thought I gave up on us before, but I didn't. I never did. And I'm bloody well not going to start now."

Before Emma could even formulate a response, his mouth was on hers, dominating, all-consuming. And it only took her a few seconds to respond. She clutched his coat with both hands, her mouth moving in time with his, fighting for control and giving as good as she got. When they finally broke for air, she didn't want to open her eyes, too afraid this was all a dream and she'd wake up.

"What's her name?" he whispered.

Emma's eyes snapped open. "What?"

"My daughter," he said gently. "What's her name?"

A small smile formed on Emma's face. "Scarlett. Her name is Scarlett."

Killian's thumb stroked her lip before he leaned in for one more chaste kiss, then pulled back to gaze down at her once again.

"Do you..." Emma cleared her throat and looked down, feeling suddenly shy. "Would you like to come in for a bit and spend some time with her?"

"You'd let me?" he asked, a measure of awe in his voice.

"Of course, Killian. You're her father." She considered something for a second. "But let's maybe not tell her that just yet, okay?"

He nodded. "Whatever you wish."

She smiled slightly, leaning in for another kiss. "Killian?"

"Yes, love?"

She let out a small breath against his lips and met his gaze once more. "I just want you to know," she said, "I never gave up on us either."


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Story rating changed to M

"Would you like something to drink?"

Killian turned to Emma, his gaze having flitted to the corner by the fireplace where Scarlet was coloring. He shook his head and swallowed hard. "No, Swan," he said, his voice shaking.

She nodded, understanding that this was the first time he was seeing a child he hadn't even known existed. Emma went to the small kitchen and got herself a cup of water. After drinking the whole thing, she moved back to the little living room where Killian was sitting on an armchair, Scarlet holding up a piece of parchment she had drawn on.

"It's a ship, like the pirate ships that made port here today."

Killian took the parchment gently from her hand and stared down at it in awe before his gaze shifted back to her. "It's beautiful, Scarlet."

"Thanks," she giggled, blushing as she ran over to Emma. "Look, Momma."

Emma looked down at the drawing and smiled wide. "It's beautiful, sweetheart. Do you want to show Killian that drawing you did of me yesterday?"

Scarlet's eyes lit up and she nodded before running into her bedroom.

Emma came to sit on the sofa beside Killian's chair. "She's very talented," she murmured. "She's even doing portraits now."

"Aye...?" His words trailed off as Scarlet hurried back into the room, showing him the drawing she had done of Emma in charcoal. She really was talented for her age.

"Wow," Killian said, his voice giving away his awe. He looked back up at his daughter. "You truly are amazing."

Scarlet blushed once more and ducked her head, Emma smiling at her daughter's humbleness.

They spent the next little while looking at some more of Scarlet's drawings as she asked Killian every question she could think of.

"Momma doesn't have a lot of friends. So I'm happy I got to meet you," Scarlet said as she colored in the black of Killian's hair on the drawing she was doing of him.

Emma blushed and when Killian's eyes met hers, she quickly looked away before looking at the time.

"Sweetheart, it's past your bedtime," Emma said, running her hand down her daughter's long, blonde hair.

"I know," she sighed, not taking her eyes off the drawing. "Just one more finishing touch."

Emma watched in wonder as Scarlet colored in the blue of his eyes before she ripped the page out of the book and handed it to Killian.

"For you," she said triumphantly. "My mom's friend."

Emma's heart clenched as she wrapped her arm around Scarlet and hugged her close. Killian looked down at the drawing before lifting his gaze back to Scarlet.

"Thank you, milady," he said softly. "I'll cherish this for all my days."

Scarlet giggled. "You talk funny."

Emma laughed and patted Scarlet's shoulder. "Bedtime."

Scarlet sighed and closed the book, grabbing her pencils and throwing them in her pouch. After she collected her things, she stood and turned to face Killian. "Will you be here tomorrow?" she asked, hopefulness tinging her voice.

Killian opened his mouth but said nothing. His uncertain gaze turned to Emma. She nodded and stood up, putting her arm around her daughter.

"Killian is a very busy man, Scarlet," Emma said. "Perhaps you can see him again. Would you like that?"

Scarlet nodded before she lunged herself at Killian, momentarily taking him off guard as she hugged him. He returned it, wrapping both arms around her and running his hand down her hair.

"Goodnight, Killian," she said upon pulling away. "I hope I'll see you again."

"You will," he said, standing up and smiling down at her.

Scarlet nodded, pleased, before kissing her mother and bidding them both goodnight. Once she was in her room with the door closed, Emma turned back to Killian.

"I don't know about you," she sighed, "but I could use a drink."

Killian smirked, reaching into his coat pocket and brandishing a silver flask. "You're a woman after my own heart, love."

Emma's heart fluttered at his words, but she covered it up with a smile and roll of her eyes, taking the flask from him and unscrewing it. The alcohol burned her throat and caused her face to contort slightly.

"Rum," she hummed. "Your favorite?" She handed the flask back to him and sat down on the sofa again.

"Aye," he smiled, this time sitting on the sofa beside her.

Emma shifted slightly, angling her body to face him. "Did you mean it?"

Killian raised an eyebrow at her as he took a swig of rum.

"That you'd see her again?" she clarified.

Killian swallowed the rum and lowered the flask, keeping his eyes on it. "Only if that's alright with you."

Emma sighed and shook her head, resting her elbow on the back of the sofa, placing her head in her hand and taking the offered flask back. She thought for a moment as she took a couple large gulps.

"She's your daughter. I'd never keep you from her. But only if..." She trailed off, not wanting to sound insecure. She took another large gulp of rum before meeting his questioning eyes.

"Only if..." he prodded gently.

She shook her head again. "Only if you want to. You don't owe us anything, I just...I want it to be clear. You don't have to do anything." When she finished speaking, she handed the rum back to him and stared down at her lap.

From the corner of her eye, she saw him shift, and then he was kneeling down in front of her, one hand hesitantly going to her knee. Emma collected herself before looking up at him.

"Let me be clear, Swan. I don't ever do anything I don't want to do." He paused, his eyes searching hers, pleading with her to believe him. "I want to be here. With you. With Scarlet."

"You do?" she asked shakily, tears springing to her eyes.

"Aye." He reached forward and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"For how long? Until you have to leave again?" She internally winced at the accusatory tone in her voice, but that didn't seem to deter him.

"For as long as you'll have me."

Emma stared into his blue eyes, and all she could see was his sincerity. She let out a shaky breath. "But...you're a Captain, aren't you? What about your men?"

"Don't worry about that, Swan," he murmured. "Leave that to me, aye?"

She smiled slightly and nodded, biting her lip as she looked down at her lap again. "Um...what about some more rum?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and lifted the flask. She giggled and shook her head, standing up and moving to the kitchen.

"Granny left this here a while back," she called, before moving back to the living room with a large, full bottle of rum and two short glasses.

Killian chuckled as they sat back on the couch and she poured them each a glass.

"Who is this Granny?" he asked before taking a sip.

"She's a friend. She and her daughter, Ruby, have been here for me since...well, since Scarlet was born. I don't know what I'd do without them." She ducked her head and took a drink.

"I should have been there," he whispered, and Emma turned to him, her mouth falling open at the look of distress on his face.

"Don't do that," Emma murmured, moving closer until their legs touched. She placed a hand on his thigh. "Don't beat yourself up about this. We were both young..."

"Still, I—"

Emma cut him off with a kiss to the lips, firm yet gentle. He was taken aback for a moment before he finally responded, his hands weaving into her hair as his mouth fought for dominance. They kissed like that for several minutes before they pulled back, both of them panting for air.

"I said, don't," she murmured and he smiled and leaned in once again.

O—O—O—O—O—O—O

Emma and Killian were sitting on the sofa several hours later, a completely empty bottle of rum between them as they continued to share stories, things they'd each missed over the last ten years.

Killian was just finishing telling a story about his first mate, Smee, when the topic of taverns and wenches came up, not for the first time. But now, with the rum coursing through her veins, Emma mustered the courage to ask what she wanted.

"So...how many?" she asked with a quirk of her eyebrow, swirling what was left of the amber liquid in her glass.

"How many what, love?" he murmured sleepily, his head resting on the back of the sofa.

"How many wenches have you fucked?"

Killian choked—on air—sitting up and coughing a few times until it was under control. He looked back at her hesitantly. "Swan..."

"I just want to know," she shrugged, trying to play it off like it was no big deal, even though her heart was in her throat. "Just curiosity, I suppose."

"Why the bloody hell would you want to know something like that?"

"That many, huh?" she sighed, standing and grabbing the empty rum bottle, taking it to the kitchen sink. "Yeah, I guess I don't want to know. Just like you probably don't want to know how many men I've been with," she couldn't help but snark, knowing how immature it was.

She heard Killian stand from his spot on the sofa, heard his glass being placed on the table, hard, before she felt him behind her, his hands going to her waist. She went rigid for a second before her body relaxed into him, his lips moving into her hair, to her neck.

"How many?" he murmured, so quiet she almost didn't hear him.

"How many what?" she asked coyly, a small smile on her face.

She gasped when he turned her around, pressing her back into the counter, his lips a hairsbreadth away from her own. "How many men have you let into your bed?" he whispered, his voice sending a shiver down her spine.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she sassed, tilting her head to the side. "What does it matter? You were gone. Probably had your fill of a new woman every night."

"Swan..." he whispered, his voice trailing off on an exhale.

"Does it make you crazy to think about? Me with another man? Kissing him like I used to kiss you, touching him like I used to touch you..?" She leaned forward, her lips brushing his ear and he shivered. "Killian. How many women did you make yours just like you did with me? How many women did you have like you had me...? How many did you touch...kiss..."

"None."

Emma snorted and pulled back. "Right." She pushed his chest, but he held onto her.

"It's true, Swan. I've been with other women, aye, but I never touched any of them the way I touched you, never kissed any of them the way I kissed you." His voice dropped impossibly lower as he leaned forward, brushing a kiss against her rapidly beating pulse. "Never spent hours pleasuring them, loving their body, never have I been with anyone the same way I've been with you." He pulled back, leaving her a panting mess. "Does that answer your question, love?"

Emma didn't know what to say, how to respond. Before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed his coat lapels and pulled him forward, her mouth fusing with his. He reacted instantly, one arm wrapping around her waist as the other wove into her hair. His tongue traced her lips and she opened gladly, moaning at the taste of him, a taste so familiar yet foreign.

They stumbled in the kitchen for a while before they eventually made their way down to her bedroom, making sure to shut and lock the door behind them.

Once they were alone, they wasted no time shedding each other of their clothing. His long coat was first, dropping to the ground in a heap as he fought to undo the ties of her dress, his lips placing wet kisses down every inch of skin he exposed.

Emma fumbled with the buttons of his vest, eventually cursing and ripping it open, her fingers threading through the delicious chest hair that had grown more manly and plentiful since the last time she'd seen him.

They stumbled onto the bed, ridding themselves of the remainder of their clothing until they were bare and Emma was straddling him, her slick wetness sliding along his hard, thick length, making him moan and buck his hips up into hers.

"I missed you," she whispered on a gasp, his hands grabbing at any tender flesh he could. "I missed you so much."

"Emma," he moaned as she shifted on his lap once more.

She whimpered as he took himself in hand, and watched as he guided himself inside her. She sunk down on him with a moan, mindful to not be too loud as her hands went to his chest for balance.

He stared up at her in awe, his hands moving to her breasts, massaging, making her rotate her hips over his. They moved slowly at first, lips fused together much like their lower halves, until they couldn't hold back any longer and Killian flipped them over so he was on top. He grabbed her hip in one hand, the other braced on the bed beside her head as he began moving in earnest, drawing moans and gasps of pleasure from her.

"Gods, love," he choked against her neck. "Gods, but you feel magnificent. So tight and wet for me. Just like I remember."

She whined at his words, her hips bucking up to meet his, gasping when his thumb found her clit and began rubbing.

"Oh, aye, you like that don't you?" he murmured huskily. "So wet for me, love. Come, Emma. Come all over my cock."

His words were her undoing and he had to cover her mouth with his own to stifle her cries as her back arched off the bed and she came harder than she ever had in her entire life, her head dizzy.

Killian's mouth latched onto her nipple as he continued moving inside her before he groaned, and with a hoarse call of her name, she felt him release inside her, his back tensing under her fingers. He slowed down to a stop, his body shaking against hers, before he slowly pulled out and shifted to lay down beside her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her to him.

Emma rested her head on his chest, her fingers combing through his chest hair as she caught her breath. Killian, too, was panting. He rubbed a hand down his face, his chest rising and falling with his harsh breaths.

"Gods, you're even more glorious than I remember," he muttered in awe, more to himself.

She rested her chin on his chest and smiled at him. "You're not too bad yourself, Captain."

He smiled devilishly at her and quirked an eyebrow. "Aye?"

She giggled, leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to his soft lips. "Aye."


End file.
